This present disclosure relates to devices that are used to connect a trailer to a vehicle, specifically where the device mounts a ball on one end and is mounted to a vehicle-mounted receiver on the other end. Many trailers use a ball-mount connection to be affixed to the towing vehicle, with the ball being firmly mounted to a drawbar that is attached to the vehicle. There is frequently a small amount of mechanical slop (or lash) between the hitch components along with inertia from the trailer. When the vehicle brakes, the momentum of the trailer, coupled with any mechanical slop creates a surge or mechanical bump from behind and into the vehicle. This can even occur when the trailer is equipped with trailer brakes. This is undesirable and can lead to unstable behavior of the towing vehicle and trailer. An improved device is needed.